The Sound of Abby Screaming
by Pheasant Plucker
Summary: Abby takes a few days off to act in a short arthouse film. It doesn't effect the team... until they see the movie. Gibbs wouldn't use words like "sub" or "dom"... But we all know which he is... right? Realist plot, dirty smut. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

First thing that morning Abby bounced out of the elevator and danced between the desks.

"Guess what I'm doing!"

"Dancing in front of my desk." Said McGee, deadpan.

"And after that, well, not right after that, like a couple of weeks or maybe a month..."

"Abby!" said Gibbs.

"I'm gonna be in a movie! My friend's directing it and she needs a tattooed gothicy kind of girl!"

"Ooo what's it about?" asked Tony.

"It's a short film about an insomniac who can't sleep unless she does really crazy stuff and I'm playing one of the crazy things she does! Well not like... Well actually yeah, that pretty much covers it."

"OOH! Lesbian porno!" Tony said far too enthusiastically.

"No Tony, shame on you. It's implied, you don't get to see anything. it's no worse than the scenes in all your action movies."

"Aww... But you know the director, you could convince her, right?"

Ziva piped in before Abby could decide whether to go with flirtatious or angry. "We are happy for you. You will bring it in for us when you are done, yes?"

"Of course! I know of a big screen!" She said cheekily. "Tony, you're on popcorn."

Gibbs watched her as she bounded back to the elevator and thought about how well pleated skirts suit bouncy people.

-

The script finally arrived for Abby to read. It was an interesting little plot with a lot of potential. Sue, the main character, is a middle aged Volvo driving soccer mom, in a stable but unfulfilling marriage to an accountant. After a car accident she develops insomnia, which won't respond to any of the usual treatments. Slowly she becomes less functional until one day she forgets her wallet and decides to steal her shopping. The adrenaline panics her, and that night she sleeps.

She starts speeding and shoplifting regularly to treat her insomnia, but those things soon become normal and ineffective. She searches for other sources of adrenaline in any way she can. One night in a goth club she finds the infamous party girl Delphie (played by Abby), and immediately takes her to a back room and has very loud, violent sex with her. Sue's life seems to most to be spiraling out of control, but as her behavior becomes more socially unacceptable, she slowly becomes more stable and healthy. Eventually she incorporates what she has learned on her adventures into a lifestyle that fulfills her and works for her and her suburban family.

Given the purely implied, non-graphic nature of the sex scene, Abby was happy with her part as the dirty girl, and happy to tell everyone all about it. Which she did.

-

When the filming came around it was easy, Abby had one costume and very few lines, just a lot of screaming which, once you got used to it, was really fun.

All through the filming, she couldn't wait to see the team's reactions, to her kissing another girl, then all the not so ambiguous screaming. She could see Tony shouting, cat calling, then probably going quiet for a bit. Ziva would blush, probably, then make an "I thought I was a screamer" remark. Tim would blush a whole lot more and almost certainly say nothing. Director Shepherd, if she was there, would give her a nod, from one strong professional woman to another. Jimmy would stutter for a week and hopefully Ducky would have a rambling story about screaming lesbians, which he would tell in the same tone as a story about clouds. But Gibbs... There would be no reaction, nothing at all, but what would he think? His little angel getting dirty, would it bother him? Would he like it? Would he be proud maybe? She'd probably never know, that was the really frustrating part, because bossman's opinion would always be the most important.

Finally the night of the screening came around. Tony made with the popcorn and Gibbs brought coffee and CafPow. Luckily Ducky, Jimmy and Jenny all passed, they may have been scared. The film was fairly engaging and other than Tony and Ziva throwing popcorn at each other, and Tim telling them off, everyone stayed quiet and watched, waiting to see Abby. She finally appeared, dancing in a club, wearing something like what she normally did, only more so. It was a PVC crop top with a red plaid skirt so short that as she danced there were glimpses of her perfect round white cheeks peeking out underneath. Tony cat called on cue and gave her a high five, then went back to watching intently. On the screen, Sue, dressed in her attempt at club wear, walked straight up to Delphie/Abby and began dancing closely with her, swaying their hips together. In spite of, or possibly encouraged by the odd appearance of the suburban mother, Delphie reciprocated. Sue pulled their bodies together and kissed her passionately, Delphie first following her lead, then fighting for dominance.

They quickly found a back room with a couch, Sue pushed Delphie down into the couch, kicking to door closed behind her, leaving the camera, and the audience, on the other side. There was a little bit of loud moaning, then the sound of Delphie shouting "Ooh! Yes! Oh god, don't stop!" the screaming continued, with and without words for some time before quickly dying down, Then Sue pulled open the door and ran away. Delphie sitting up on the couch, panties at her ankles, hands at her face, breathing deeply and grinning.

The rest of the film passed in shocked silence, when it ended, Abby chirped

"Did you like it?"

"You are talented" said Ziva, "I didn't know you could act."

"I really can't, it's method acting, it doesn't count."

"Method acting?"

"You just... Pretend it's real, think like you really feel it."

"And what did you think of to make you scream like that?"

Abby thought for a moment then leaned over and whispered in Ziva's ear, cupped in both hands. Ziva gasped, her mouth dropped open, she turned and stared at Abby then laughed.

Abby pleaded "Don't tell! Please don't tell!"

"Don't worry! Your secret is safe with me!" Said Ziva, grinning. "Did the director know?

"Yes, she... Kind of... Made me do it. I wouldn't have, I swear!"

"I believe you,Abby"


	2. Chapter 2 - Flashbacks

The next morning, Tony wouldn't leave Ziva alone.

"Come on, you can tell me!" he whined. "She did it, didn't she, she really did the girl! He's standing behind me, isn't he?"

"Grab your gear!" said Gibbs, after giving a decent head slap.

"Yes boss!"

"No, she did not." said Ziva, calmly.

-

It was several days later when it happened the first time. Gibbs stepped into the empty lift, watched the door close, then heard it. Abby screaming in his ear. He knew it wasn't real, but he didn't know why it was there, the first time, he let it slide.

Later that evening, he got into his car, it was well after dark and really cold, he was the last one out. He was about to turn the key when he heard it again, Abby's breathless shouting, not saying anything, just yelling in his ear. Disconcerted, he quickly drove off.

The next day he walked into Abby's lab first thing. In the most un-hinky, non-premonition-related way possible, he wanted to know she was okay.

"What ya got Abbs?"

"I have everything! ...Assuming you have CafPow."

He held it out in front of him and she took it wordlessly, drank a fairly substantial amount without taking a breath, then smiled widely at him.

"Well! The fibers on the marine's clothes matched the..."

She did go on, and most of his mind was paying attention, but a little part at the back was poking him and saying "She's smarter than you. She's not just well trained or good at her job, she's actually smarter. She could go anywhere. She doesn't have to run names through databases for you like a bored kid playing with google. And you treat her like a kid, your favorite kid, but still just a kid. And she still stays. Oh, wow, she smells good when she comes up close." Abby was staring at him expectantly, luckily part of his brain still knew what she had been talking about.

"That's good work Abbs." He leant down and kissed her cheek, then left.

He got into the elevator, hit the button and leant against the wall, when the sound started he hit the emergency button and the elevator went dark. For just a moment, it was all quiet then incoherent screaming, then"OH GOD YES!"

Words! If the screaming had words, it meant something. Before he wasn't sure, was he worried about her? Was he hearing her in fear or pain? No. Now he knew. He had suspected but denied, but now he knew. He was hearing her screaming on screen. He stayed in the lift as long as he dared, leaning against the wall, waiting for the sound to go away.

-

It took nearly a week, but Gibbs had finally given up. The flashbacks were getting closer and closer together, they happened every time he was alone and continued until he chased them away. Now he had decided to do something. He was in the elevator, on his way down, hands shaking over the conversation he was about to have.


	3. Chapter 3 - Help

**I am fully aware of how cruel this chapter is! **

**Chapters are, as always, the length on my lunch break, sorry about that.**

**Thank you for reviewing and following! It's very encouraging.**

The elevator door made its little noise and Gibbs stepped into autopsy. He knew he'd find little going on and immediately said

"Palmer! Go have a long lunch."

Jimmy jumped visibly, grabbed his things and left as quickly as possible.

"You really shouldn't scare the poor boy like that." said Ducky. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I got a problem..."

"Would you care to expand on it?"

"Not really" said Gibbs, sitting heavily on an office chair, then burying his face in both hands for a moment. "I need your help... Mind's playing tricks on me."

"Ah, so you're here to see me in a professional capacity." Ducky said cheerfully.

"Yeah" he said shortly. "I been getting... Flashbacks."

"It's been a long time, Jethro"

"Not that." he said, sounding anxious, irritated. "Something new."

"Something real? Is it a memory of something you've experienced?" Full of professional concern.

"Mostly" said Gibbs. And mostly was right. Over time something else had crept into her screaming. His name.

"You'll have to give me more than that, Jethro"

He knew this point would come, we was dreading it.

"It's a sound. Someone screaming. All the time. Whenever I'm not busy or distracted."

"Well, unpleasant as it is, I can assure you that flashbacks of traumatic events are very common. You can't always be detached from the victims Jethro, no matter how hard you try."

"No. Ducky, not that."

"You're not giving me much to work with here."

He finally decided to dive in.

"You seen Abby's movie?"

"Yes, she gave me a copy. I was very impressed, she... Oh. I see."

"Yeah"

"We'll I suggest you go up there and do something about it. Although at least try to buy her dinner first... Good luck with that."

"Are you suggesting I'm not a classy guy, Duck?"

"No, I'm suggesting she won't let you" he said with a little smirk.

"Ducky, she's half my age!"

"She's forty-three, Jethro"

Gibbs stepped into the elevator and hit to button for Abby's lab, probably a little hard. The door opened on her floor and there she was, standing in front of him. She strode into the lift and hit a button, possibly at random. Before she'd moved, Gibbs leant across her and hit the emergency button.

"You been talking to Ducky about me" he said, a little accusingly.

"So've you" she immediately replied.

"How do you know?"

"You just told me"

They stood in tense silence.

He finally took the chance. "...How come you never scream like that for me?"

"I did"

Unable to resist, he grabbed her and pushed her against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4 - This is How It Works

Ducky chuckled as he watched the lift leave. Maybe he should have warned his friend, rather than sending him into the lion's den. He recalled his earlier conversation with "the lion":

"Ducky, he treats me like a child!"

"I rather thought you enjoyed it"

"Yeah, I did, before, it was cute. But he believes it, all of it, he thinks he's my dad! He thinks I can't do anything!"

"I know he admires your skills..."

"Oh yeah, the puppy's cuter 'cause she can do tricks!"

"I always assumed you... Well, I shouldn't have assumed, but... I always thought perhaps you wanted to be more than a just colleague?"

"I did... I do. I want that, but he wants more too. He wants me to be a new daughter, and when I say no, 'cause I can't, I'm an adult, he just says "don't be such a naughty little girl!"

"I think you need to make your feelings known"

"He's not gonna like it"

"Perhaps that's for the best. If you only do as he likes, you'll be letting him be a father forever."

"You're right" she said, with determination in her face.

She was right, thought Ducky, he wasn't going to like this, but if anyone was going to be honest, everyone should.

Abby was shoved against the wall and she reacted immediately, almost before he got to kiss her.

"No!" She said. "You've got this all wrong, I'm not your little girl anymore!"

She grabbed fistfuls of his shirt, spun around and slammed him violently against the wall. She held him firmly against the wall as she kissed him hard, biting his eager tongue.

"This is how it works" she said firmly.

"I can deal with that"


	5. Chapter 5 - The Lab

**Finally some smut!**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Yes, I looked it up, Abby is 43!**

"You're gonna have some very important business in my lab as soon as everyone goes home, right?" said Abby, lips millimeters from his.

"Abby, I..." He looked into her stern expression and finally smiled "Yeah, I'll be there." Suddenly, fighting back didn't seem so important.

"Good" she said, letting him go with her characteristic playful smile. She hit the emergency stop again, then her floor. She turned to him and kissed him playfully until they got there, ignoring his concern, then strode happily toward her lab, flashing him a smile over her shoulder.

As soon as the doors closed, Gibbs hit the button again, leant back on the wall, and slid to the floor with his head in his hands. Thinking _what that hell is going on?_

He'd worried so much that she was too young, too sweet, that he'd hurt her, that she'd be scared, that it was wrong to hurt her perfect innocence... He hadn't worried about this, he never thought that _she'd_ be too much for _him._

He sat there, on the elevator floor_, _until the world started to seem normal again.

"Why are you still here?"

"It's only ten past, boss" said Tony, mildly baffled.

"We don't have a case, get going, we might have one tomorrow!"

"On it, boss"

Tony soon left and Gibbs was left alone at his desk. He didn't jump up and head straight to the elevator, he just sat there, trying to make sense of what he was about to do, and realized, he wasn't entirely sure what that was. He knew how to treat a lover, he knew about dominance, care and control, but he didn't know anything about being on the other side if them.

Head in his hands, leaning on his desk, he closed his eyes and let the world spin, trying to imagine what was about to happen. Was he about to have his manhood stolen by a girl in pigtails? With that thought he stood up and walked to the elevator, he was about to find out.

Abby was turning off her machines When Gibbs walked in, he stopped a few paces away from her, put out his hands, open in front of him and quietly said

"What do you want me to do?"

A grin spread across her face, she nodded toward the office and said "bed".

He sat down on the futon while she powered down the lab. He was nervous, but he tried not to let it show, although he wondered why he was bothering to hide it at this point. He had already decided that he'd let her have it her way, whatever that might mean. Partly because he loved to give her exactly what she wanted, and partly because he thought that treating her like a normal woman might earn him a black eye.

When she finally finished she walked up to him, dropped to her knees, pushed him back and crawled over him. She smiled down at him, enjoying his nervousness, then took both his wrists and pinned them beside his head before kissing him gently. She sat down firmly straddling him, relishing the hardness she felt as she pushed her hips into his. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath, then stifled it with her tongue. Her lips still on his, she roughly unbuttoned his shirt, then clawed at his chest, growling into his mouth.

She quickly moved onto his pants, undoing and pushing them away easily without looking. She sat up, turned around, straddling him backwards in her little skirt and said "Go, take them off."

As soon as his hand touched her panties, hoping to slowly enjoy the moment, he was forcefully distracted. He gasped as she swiftly dipped her head and sucked hard. Eventually he managed to remove her underwear and as soon as he did, she stopped, flipped around, grabbed him and sat down hard, taking him in all at once, with no warning. He whimpered at the overwhelming intensity as she roughly rocked her hips, nails digging into his shoulders, heels into his thighs, like an angry jockey. She came screaming, better than in the movie, and this time with his name, and he followed immediately, relieved to be allowed. They collapsed, puffing together and fell asleep, intertwined, almost as soon as they hit the bed.


	6. Chapter 6 - It Could Work

**This took ages because as a natural sub, I found this really hard to write!**

They'd agreed to meet at her place the next night. He'd agreed, he wasn't exactly sure why, or what he'd agreed to, but he was pretty sure it wasn't dinner.

It was dinner. Full on candle lit rare steak and creme brûlée dinner. She pulled out his chair and poured him dry red wine. He felt uncomfortable. He didn't _like_ dry red wine, he wasn't sure about the clothes he'd chosen and having his chair pulled out for him was a new experience. On the other hand, she looked stunning, the way she moved was just so sexy, the wine was quite nice and the steak was delicious.

He looked up to see her watching him affectionately. He spoke for the first time since they sat down.

"Abbs... Are we dating?"

"Do you wanna be?" She said with a cheeky smile.

He slammed down his cutlery, a baffling battle raging in his head.

"Yeah Abbs, I do!" He said, in clear frustration.

"Good"

"...so are we?"

"No" she smiled to his exasperated expression. He knew she was up to something. He gave up.

"Why?"

"You have three ex wives, you leave a trail of sexy redheads who can't keep their hands off you, but never call, and you're always alone, why?"

"You tell me"

"I planned to. You go around shouting grumpy things and giving head slaps and the Gibbs stare, and everyone's scared of you and it is _SO_ sexy. Then you push them against a wall and they love it, _I can totally see why. _And that all goes great, until it gets tough, until you have to, you know, make some kind if decision together like what kind of curtains to get or something, and you can't, and you try the Gibbs stare and shout grumpy things and you probably try the wall, and they get angry for a while, then they laugh and walk away."

He thought for a few moments then said "yeah, that pretty much sums it up."

She smiled at him.

"You know why you're not good at having wives?" She said as sweetly as possible. "You have no idea what it's like to be a wife, your wife. You do so many things with good intentions, assuming it's what they'll like, but you never find out. And they put up with it because you're so charming and sexy and... Yeah. And then when you can't deal with... Anything, they figure it wasn't working anyway, and they walk away. I don't think you want that forever. So... Welcome to being your wife."

He wanted to fight. His habits, his ego and most of his personality screamed at him to fight. He could laugh condescendingly, kiss her cheek, walk out and expect to keep being able to do that indefinitely. But if he did that, he'd probably never see her again. He could yell at her, pour out all the anger of his damaged pride, but things would never go back to how they were. No more CafPow, no more little kisses, no more bouncy, happy, adoring Abby. No more little gothic Labrador puppy, begging for his rewards. But the biggest reason he sat still and silent was that she was _right_. How many times had he dated intelligent independent career women and opened doors then pulled out their chairs for them after choosing the (very nice) restaurant, wine and entertainment? Did they feel like he did now? Probably. And what he was doing certainly wasn't working, she was right about that. Begrudgingly, he realized that the best possibly situation was the one right in front of him. She was gorgeous, clever, capable, and she was about to give him a bizarre and probably very enjoyable learning experience.

He lifted his glass to her and smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 - Epiphany With No Pants

After dinner, Abby cleared the table quickly, refusing help and leaving the dishes for the morning. She took him to the living room and poured something amber from a decanter. It tasted like sweet cognac, but he wasn't sure. She sat beside him on the couch.

"How's being your wife?" She asked.

"Disconcerting" He answered "but... Nice"

"Good" she said, leaning over to kiss his neck.

She slowly moved down, gently undoing his buttons and kissing his chest. She came up for a moment, kissed his eager lips then took his glass from his hand, placed it in the table and moved onto his lap, one knee at each hip. She sat back on his thighs as she kissed him, denying him the intimate contact he craved. Finally he grabbed her hips and roughly pulled her forward.

"You think you'd allow that?" She asked.

"Oh yeah"

"...you're right, you would." she said with conviction, kissing him and pulling him closer. After rocking her hips, tempting and teasing him as long as she could stand, she made quick work of his pants, grabbed him firmly and pulled him into her with a passionate growl into his neck. He moaned as she rolled her hips firmly over his, tight black cocktail dress stretched around her thighs, so he could see nothing, luckily. It was already too much for him.

"Slow down Abbs, slow down!"

She did so, giving him a questioning look.

"Sorry Abby, I can't last long if you do that!" He said, breathless.

She looked into his eyes challengingly and said "Would you ever be angry if your wife came too fast?"

"No!" He stopped and though for a moment, it was as much of an epiphany as you can have with no pants. "No..." He said quietly.

"Good" she said, grabbing him and thrusting almost violently.

With her groaning and rocking hard against him, he came quickly, helplessly moaning, squirting hard into her.

Once he was able to point his eyes forward again, she gently took his hand, guiding it to where she most liked it, showing him the motion. She kissed him until she became breathlessly distracted by his rapidly growing expertise. She came biting and whimpering against his shoulder, to his great satisfaction.

They sat slumped side by side on the couch, legs intertwined.

"You know I don't mind if it only takes you two minutes" said Abby.

"Hey, that was way more than two minutes!"

"Yeah, it was, but it wouldn't matter if it wasn't, you know why? 'Cause you didn't get bored an wander off straight after, so what does it matter?"

"Well..." He motioned downwards.

"If you think that's the only thing that can please a woman, you'd make a terrible lesbian! ...if you could make a woman come in two minutes, how would you feel?"

"Amazing"

"Exactly"


	8. Chapter 8 - Teach Me Your Games

"Abby... What's your plan? I know you got one."

"I've been your sub for years. You've been treating me like your little puppy and... I want more."

"Abby... Abby you never said anything! I thought you liked it!"

"You think I didn't? I love being your little puppy, playing fetch-the-results for a kiss and a CafPow! ...begging for your attention, running when you call... knowing you can't resist when I pout, but it's not real! And at some point, I slowly realized you really believe it. You really think I'm an unexplainably well qualified teenager in my first job, fawning over my big scary hot boss. I'm not, I'm a professional middle aged woman with cool clothes and a lot of caffeine. You think I'm just a kid, I'm too old to _have_ kids! Well... Safely."

"So why are you bothering with me? Why don't you get angry, laugh and walk away?"

"Because you're worth it... Because I _really_ want this to work, and if you keep trying to be my dad, I give it about two weeks. Before you get a puppy, you need to know what it's like to be your puppy."

He stopped and thought for a moment.

"So... After that... ...I get a puppy?"

"Yep!"

"Ooo wow" he growled, grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

Three days later Gibbs walked in to Abby's lab.

"What you got Abbs?"

She rattled off her findings and afterwards he nodded slowly.

"That's... Good. Thanks."

No quick dismissive "good work" (with the same tone as "good dog"), no kiss and no CafPow, she smiled instead of pouting. He missed the pout.

"You're welcome. I've done all I can for a while." She said, and started to walk toward the elevator, Gibbs followed. As soon as the doors closed she hit the emergency stop. She moved slowly toward him.

"Have you been a good boy?" She said with a sadistic little smirk.

"Um... Yeah?" He said, surprised and confused, rather than actually intimidated.

Between kisses she said "You don't... Sound... Very... Sure. Maybe... I should... Check"

"Go ahead"

"If you are... maybe you deserve a reward."

"How will you know?"

She smirked again and hit the button, then took them back to her lab.

She searched around a bit, then found what she was looking for, she walked up very close to him, took his hand and closed it over the small electronic device.

"Put it on your desk, then I can see you... And hear you."

"All the time?"

"Just when I tune in... But you won't know when." She smirked then grabbed his lips with hers and, pulling his hips in hard, wrestled and bit his tongue. Once her whole body tingled with excitement, she pushed him away.

"Go, before I do something stupid!"

As he walked away she thought about how much it sucks being the dom, you have to take the responsibility for whether or not you do stupid things. She stood calming her body for a moment, then suddenly jumped and ran. She caught up to him just before the elevator doors closed.

"Gibbs! Wait!"

He pulled her in and hit the button without letting go of her.

"What is it Abbs?"

"You know... You know this is just a game, right?" Her eyes begging him to understand "The camera... I don't want to check up on you, I don't want to know where you are every minute of the day, you can unplug it any time! It's just a game, it's all a game!"

"I understand Abbs..." he leaned in and kissed her neck, then whispered in her ear "Teach me your games"


	9. Chapter 9 - Switch

Abby sat in her lab and watched her puppy cam upstairs. She was a little flustered just hearing it, she couldn't see anything, he wasn't at his desk.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING DINOZZO?"

"Boss I..."

"Fix it! I'm getting coffee."

There was nothing hotter than hearing everyone else being terrified of her little puppy.

She didn't hear him approach. She'd have to have a talk to him about that. Maybe.

"What ya doin' Abbs?"

She quickly turned and lent back seductively on her desk, then remembered what she was doing, stepped forward and confidently said

"Watching you."

She ran her finger down his cheek, then whispered in his ear

"I like it"

After what seemed to the others like a very long trip to get coffee, Gibbs returned looking uncharacteristically relaxed and cheerful. Realizing himself, he quickly adjusted.

"What you staring at McGee?"

"Nothing boss!"

Downstairs, Abby giggled.

~~~Two Weeks Later~~~

Abby sat on the couch at Gibbs' house shortly after work, waiting for him to get changed. She wasn't quite sure why she was waiting, she felt like ripping the clothes straight off anyway... Actually, that was a good idea. She got up, walked up the stairs and knocked softly. There was a fairly inviting sort of grunt, so she opened the door. He was just pulling his shirt on, she roughly pulled it off, grabbed his body and pulled it to hers, tongues dueling, they quickly shed their clothes. She backed him to the bed and pushed him down, landing straddled on top of him. She was very much ready, and with a quick, expert move of her hips, he was buried deep in her. She rocked her hips fast while kissing down his neck.

With amazing self control, he gently took her hips in his hands and whispered

"Abby... Just once... Could you... Do it slow?"

She looked lovingly into his eyes and softly said

"No"

She gently moved away and lay on her back beside him. Then whispered

"You can" softly pulling him toward her.

He slowly moved his body over her for the first time, taking his hands to her sweet, timidly smiling face, he kissed her gently, then began to slowly, reverently explore her soft pale body.

Hours later she woke to him softly kissing her neck from behind, she turned over to see him kneeling over her in a nice suit.

"Dinner?" He said

"Were we going?" She asked sleepily

"You'll see"

"What should I wear?" She asked, sitting up and smiling.

He smiled to himself as he looked through the wardrobe, which already contained a lot of her clothes.

"This" he said, holding up her tight stretchy black cocktail dress.

"Okay"

She smiled up at him as he wondered quite what he had done to deserve his gorgeous pigtailed puppy.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**I pretty much just narrated the last week of my life, with Gibbs/Abby characterization added. I have been my husband's flux-teenage puppy for years, when I suddenly realized he thought it was actually real, and I actually need looking after, I bought lots of tight black clothing, dyed my hair dark, explained my fairly awesome scientific career to him, tied him up and bought a whip... I think he understands now... I hope so, I'm dying to put on a pastel dress and blonde ringlets again!**


End file.
